masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadara
Description Nonviable A mountainous world originally settled by the angara, Kadara is now a haven for Nexus exiles and pirates. In addition to this criminal element, the planet is plagued by toxic water caused by an atypical amount of sulfide minerals. Viable A mountainous world originally settled by the angara, Kadara is a haven for Nexus exiles and pirates. With its water now drinkable, Kadara is also home to an Initiative outpost, Ditaeon. (Founded by Pathfinder Ryder; Mayor Christmas Tate elected.) Codex Entry Kadara was of great interest to the Andromeda Initiative after it appeared on long-range surveys. Seemingly abundant liquid water and an oxygen-mix atmosphere made it a strong candidate for settlement, earning it the designation Habitat 4. Closer range surveys now reveal that Kadara's water sources are tainted and unpotable. Of greater concern is the large settlement known as Kadara Port. Reportedly once a trade port for the angara, it has been adopted by exiles, pirates, and mercenaries who use it as a staging ground. Kadara Port is considered a rogue state by the Nexus, given its strong ties to the Exiles, and Initiative personnel are advised to keep their distance. Ditaeon, the Initiative outpost on Kadara, has had a smooth initial deployment. The outpost is led by Christmas Tate, formerly of Mining Company 07 on Mars. After completing Healing Kadara's Heart: Sampling shows that activating Kadara's vault has dramatically improved water quality. New algal blooms and microbial life have emerged, which eat and metabolize sulfide minerals in the ground water before serving as a food supply for larger animals. Ditaeon should not require more than standard water trading. Depending upon how Ryder resolved High Noon: If Ryder decided to save Sloane Kelly: Sloane Kelly, leader of the pirate Outcasts, has now cemented her hold on Kadara from other exile factions. Officially, the Nexus still has no diplomatic ties with Kelly; unofficially, the APEX bounty on Kelly has been quietly withdrawn. If Ryder decided to kill Sloan Kelly: Kadara Port is now controlled by the Collective, led by "the Charlatan" Reyes Vidal. The Nexus is considering its response to these events, as Vidal is an unknown factor to the Initiative's leadership. Points of Interest Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Kadara: *Hunting the Archon The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Kadara: *High Noon *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Night on the Town *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Ryder Family Secrets *Truth and Trespass *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Kadara: *A Packaged Deal *A People Divided *Behind Enemy Lines *Contagion *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Forgotten History *Gone with the Wind *Healing Kadara's Heart *Life on the Frontier *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Final Piece *Modern Medicine *Murder in Kadara Port *Old Skinner *Out of the Frying Pan *Precious Cargo *Safe Journeys *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base *The Firefighters The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Kadara: *Task: Beer Run *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Broken Family *Task: Cold Hard Cache *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Herbal Entrepreneurs *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Kadara's Ransom *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Running a Fever *Task: Searching for Morga *Task: Traitor or Victim? Anomaly Architect Husk: Kadara This anomaly is available after completing Old Skinner. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Kadara) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Kadara. The Architect's armor shows sign of multiple self-repairs from sulphuric acid exposure. Signal patterns indicate it is somehow monitoring Kadara's groundwater. Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Aluminum * Beryllium * Copper * Titanium fr:Kadara de:Kadara Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Kadara